shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Facade
Facade was a powerful entity of darkness born in the deep depths of Shard-999. Possessing an unidentified man in 2017, he began wreaking havoc across the city of New Gemini, becoming a recurring enemy of the Icons. Biography Deep in the depths of Shard-999, there laid an entity in the darkness. It sat there, waiting for something, brewing thoughts of chaos and destruction. A rift soon opened, and the mask was spat out from its home, and into the streets of New Gemini. The evil energy would've condensed into the form of the nearest inanimate object around, a plastic Halloween mask. It took on an eerie visage, large purple eyes, and a massive grin. The mask was soon transferred to a pawn shop, where it sat for many years. Eventually, in the year 2017, a man bought it as a last minute Halloween costume. He decided to try it on, but was caught off guard once the mask quickly wrapped around his head and tightened. It'd morph into a skin-like material and clung to his face. The once fake grin morphed into a real mouth, and the being's eyes slowly shone a bright purple. The being was known as Facade. And he was ready to wreak havoc. Meeting the Icons The entity decided to go out and make some noise. It wasn't long before the streets were being terrorized by a massive hulking figure. Cars and buildings were being destroyed, until the Icons and their allies arrived on the scene. The heroes quickly attacked the villain, attempting to put an end to his carnage. He was soon subdued, and his intentions were made clear. Facade promptly escaped confinement, and went on to create more havoc. Teaming Up with Siox Facade soon reemerged, and once again began to tear the city apart. He was chased into M.E.T.A. Labs and caused more chaos within, until he was cornered by Nullhiles and Energy. The two heroes attention was moved towards a different villain, Siox, who began to battle the heroes. He mentally began to talk to Facade, requesting to team up with the masked villain. He agreed, and attacked the heroes once more to distract them from his new partner. Eventually, the fight winded down, ending with Siox creating a diversion letting them both escape. The two then parted ways. Hibernation The villain once again struck the city. But this time, he decided to change tactics. The villain would've shed his previous host, and decided to teleport to a young Andrew Porter, otherwise known as Kid Arachnid. The naive hero put the mask on, and was soon taken under its control. The Facade/KA fusion attacked the city, destroying various parts of New Gemini. The mask was finally removed by the hero Solaris, and was promptly trapped in a containment unit and rendered unable to transform or teleport. It was soon buried underground. The container continues to sit in the ground, but recent findings have shown that the entity has escaped imprisonment, and is now MIA. Powers and Abilities *'Symbiotic Bond:' The mask can attach to any living organism and bond to its body, it quickly tightens around the hosts head, and assumes full control of the person's body. Once worn, the mask is almost impossible to remove without injuring the host body. *'Shapeshifting:' Facade can transform into anything it wants. Literally, anything. Whether it be a T-Rex with sword arms, or a gun with legs, Facade can turn into it. *'Genetic Memory:' If Facade bonds to a meta-human and can amplify their powers. If the mask is removed from the Metahuman, Facade can keep the powers of said Metahuman and bestow them to its next host, as long as they wear the mask. *'Teleportation:' The entity can teleport anywhere it wishes, although, depending on how far it wishes to travel, there may be some delays. Not to mention, he can only teleport to places he's seen or can see. *'Immortality:' Facade can be contained, beaten, blown up, and stabbed, but the one thing you can't do is kill him. No matter the abuse, he can't die, the most common way to deal with him is interdimensional exile or trapping him in a containment unit he can't escape from. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic beings Category:Serial killers